


Skeletons in Your Head

by dragonifyoudare



Series: Older stuff [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Snippets, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonifyoudare/pseuds/dragonifyoudare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets from my sole survivor, Tex Monroe.</p><p>Latest: "Scruffy Looking" (Tex and Codsworth + adjusting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nate's Journal, 10/22/77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Tex has developed a complicated relationship with her husband while I wasn't looking. This is just a peek at that.

Tex has been smiling more lately, but I think it’s for my sake. I catch her staring into space when she thinks I’m not look. She doesn’t look sad exactly, just kind of empty. It scares me. She’ll light up whenever she picks up Shaun, but not as much as she used to.

She’s out right now, getting groceries. I just recorded a holotape for her, but I’m not sure I should give it to her. Telling her how amazing of a mother she is might be the last thing she needs to hear. I’ll re-record it tomorrow, talk about something less domestic first. She needs to know I haven’t forgotten how razor sharp she is in a debate, how tough she is under pressure, how much making love to her feels like the most right thing in the world.

I’m definitely recording that tape.


	2. Scruffy Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for #31 from [this list](http://dragonifyoudare.tumblr.com/post/135002543901/165-freaking-quotes-to-prompt-me-with).

“Codsworth, no,” said Tex, as firmly as she could.

“But Miss Texas -”

“No.”

“I will of course abide by your decision, mum, but I feel that it would contribute significantly to the dignity of the community if I were a bit less… scruffy looking,” said Codsworth.

Robots shouldn’t be allowed to look so much like kicked puppies, Tex concluded. She sighed.

“Codsworth, I think you may just need to accept that you’re not going to be as shiny as before the war. God knows nothing else is,” said Tex, struggling not to smile.

“Yes, mum,” said Codsworth, his limbs drooping.

“We could paint you,” suggested Tex.

“No thank you, mum. It just… wouldn’t be the same. I’d best get back to the mutfruit, if there isn’t anything I you need?” Tex shook her head and Codsworth drifted off disconsolately.

_That’s a good sign,_ Tex told herself.  _At least he’s stopped worrying about the posies. He’s starting to deal with what needs to be done._

She just hoped it wouldn’t take her two hundred years to do the same.


End file.
